


500 Words Or Less

by ColorfulTrashCan



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Death, F/M, First Meetings, Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Heavy Petting, I stg if I have to be the only person to make Karkat x reader content so be it, Kissing, M/M, Murder, Pesterlog(s) (Homestuck), Rather a lack of pronouns, Reader Insert, Swearing, Tears, Yandere, again may or may not have been self insert fics, also there is a chapt which is longer that 500 words, but oh well, fem reader in one chapter, for once the reader isnt crying, im just full of lies, okay thats a lie there is one chapt where you cry, reader - Freeform, shy karkat, slight gore
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-03-08 18:50:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18900544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColorfulTrashCan/pseuds/ColorfulTrashCan
Summary: a few reader x karkat drabbles that I thought didn't deserve their own separate fics





	1. First PesterChum Interaction

\-- carcinoGeneticist began [CG] began trolling gummyGenocide [GG] --

[CG]: HEY ASSHOLE  
[CG]: I’M TALKING TO YOU FUCKER  
[CG]: I KNOW YOU’RE THERE  
[CG]: YOU BETTER FUCKING ANSWER OR YOU’LL REGRET IT  
[GG]: Oh, great, another self entitled dickhead  
[GG]: What the hell do you want?  
[GG]: Do you have my entire database downloaded on your computer and can destroy it at any time?  
[GG]: Or do you have my nudes or something?  
[GG]: Come on dude, I don’t have all day  
[GG]: Gimme me your spiel  
[CG]: WHAT THE FUCK?  
[CG]: GOG DAMMIT  
[CG]: STOP TRYING TO CHANGE THE SUBJECT  
[GG]: There wasn’t an established subject until I brought one up???  
[CG]: CAN YOU STOP TALKING FOR ONE GOG DAMN SECOND?  
[CG]: AS I WAS FUCKING SAYING  
[GG]: It’s been one second  
[CG]: OH MY FUCKING GOG  
[CG]: I SWEAR TO CHRIST I’M GOING TO DIE FROM EXPOSURE TO YOUR PURE STUPIDITY  
[GG]: Bitch, me too, you’re not special  
[CG]: SHUT YOUR FUCKING TALK BLASTER  
[GG]: Talk blaster????  
[GG]: Did I miss out on some cool new internet slang that 4chan made up or something???  
[CG]: LISTEN HERE SHIT STAIN  
[CG]: I AM GOING TO GIVE YOU ONE MORE CHANCE TO LET ME TALK  
[CG]: DON’T FUCK IT UP  
[GG]: Alright, go for it  
[CG]: WISE CHOICE  
[CG]: I WAS FUCKING SAYING THAT IF YOU WANT TO LIVE YOU SHOULD LISTEN TO ME  
[GG]: Wait, hold that thought  
[GG]: My takeout is here  
[GG]: I’ll talk to you later weird caps lock guy

\-- gummyGenocide [GG] ceased pestering carcinoGeneticist [CG] --

[CG]: FUCKING HELL


	2. Late Night Escapades

Heavy breathing echoed throughout the room along with small whines and grunts. The low lighting didn’t cover the two figures practically huddled into the wall of the living area. One was feverishly clutching the other while the other’s hands roamed the firsts form. They desperately craned their neck trying to escape the touches, and say something. 

“Kar… someone could come any second now…” You groaned. Karkat grumbled into your flesh. “Let them, I’m not done with you, fucker…” He accentuated his point by groping your plush waist. You squealed and Karkat smirked dangerously into your shoulder. He massaged the soft flesh between his claws, moving his fanged mouth to your jaw. “I’d be willing to be bet you’d like to be caught. Let everyone know you’re mine.” He growled into your ear. Your blush was masked by the darkness of the room, but Karkat could still feel the heat of it. “What’s gotten into you…?” You whimpered. 

Suddenly, a light went on in another room adjacent to the living room. You drew in a sharp breath. Someone might hear you! Karkat only grinned and slowly moved his head down to your neck. You looked down at the troll and whispered a warning. “Don’t you fucking dare..” You exhaled your words, but didn’t sound too upset at the actions he was about to perform. He pressed an open mouth kiss the the juncture of your throat and your collar bone and gently sucked. “You mother fucker…” You gasped out before moving your hand to clamp over your mouth. The soft suckling of skin and muffled heavy breaths were the only sounds in the room. In the next room over, some voices were heard and you groaned internally. Shit. Fine fucking time for someone or someone's to have a late night snack. You were quickly pulled out of your thoughts by the feeling of Karkat biting down on your soft flesh. You moaned sharply into your open palm. The voices paused. You glared down at Karkat, silently begging him to get you the fuck out of there. 

He stayed put. 

Not only that, he nibbled harder on the already sensitive spot on your neck. It took everything in you not to let a out a string of curses in the form of moans. Growing tired of the current area, Karkat moved to a different place on your neck. He repeated his process of kissing and sucking on the exposed flesh. You cursed internally and swore you would get him back, somehow. The sound of the voices returned and you relaxed slightly. They weren’t onto you completely. Meanwhile, Karkat had not faltered with his attacks. He was rather annoyed with your lack of responses and the ones you did have were muffled by your hand. Determined to cause some sort of stir, while still invading your neck, his hand slithered up, softly took your hand, the one covering your mouth, and pinned it beside your head. 

“I’m going to fucking kill you.” You hissed out. “I’d like to see you try.” Finally after agonizing minutes of torture, the light turned off and the voices faded. Only then did Karkat detach himself from you. The two of you shared a few sweet kisses and parted ways. At least not before you hit Karkat over the head a few times. 

The next morning at breakfast, a few people commented about the turtleneck you were wearing. Karkat could only smirk internally while you dodged questions like bullets.


	3. Ending the Game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fem Reader

The troll looked around him, desperately trying to find the girl he fell in love with. 

She could be dead for all he knew, and that was not something he wanted to think about.

Finally, he saw her. 

She was standing, talking to Roxy and Calliope. 

She noticed that he was staring at her and she looked over at him.

Time seemed to stop when they locked eyes. 

A smile grew on her face and happy tears streamed down her cheeks and she rushed toward the troll. 

The troll also smiled widely when she crashed into him with a giant hug.

They separated for a moment, only to look at each others faces. 

“We did it, Karkat, we did it.” She whispered. 

“This stupid fucking game is fucking over.” He murmured. 

“Karkat?”

“Hm?”

“Kiss me.” 

And he did.


	4. Cheek Peck

“Karkat?”

“...” 

“Kaaaaarkaaaaat.” 

“...”

“Karkat!”

“What!?!”

You laughed at the troll’s reaction.

“You okay? You seemed kind of spaced out there” You asked.

“Yeah, I’m fine.” Karkat replied dismissively. 

You pouted slightly. 

“C’mon Kar, tell me what’s up.” 

“I’m fine, there’s nothing to worry about, okay?” He said, folding his arms over his chest.

“Karkat, I can see right through you. Something’s up.”

Karkat looked off to the side.

“I was just thinking, you know, since we’re matesprits now, why don’t we ever act like it? We still act like we’re just friends.”

You snorted.

“Oh, that’s what you were worried about? I thought it was something bad!”

You stopped laughing and looked at Karkat with a smile.

“I just thought you weren’t a affectionate person, so I was trying to take it slow. But if you want to start acting liking a real couple then, why don’t we just start with this?”

You leaned towards the troll and lightly pecked his cheek. 

Karkat’s face turned a light red. 

“H-hey! Warn me first!”

You rolled your eyes. 

“Whatever, I’m coming in for another one!”


	5. Snapped

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Terezi was just getting in the way of your love...
> 
> You were prepared to fix that
> 
>  
> 
> Yandere!Reader

_ It’s for him. _

_ It’s for him! _

_ Itsforhimitsforhimitsforhimitsforhimitsfo- _

You couldn’t hear anything but the ringing in your ears. Every part of your body was cold, except the warm blood that was splattered on your hands and arms. You heaved in and out, trying to calm your shaking. Squeezing your eyes shut, a low shuddery cry left your lips. 

You had done it. 

After days of secret scheming and going back and forth on your plans, you finally did it. Your bloodstained baseball bat and the bashed in corpse of Terezi proof of your actions. 

_ She was too close to him, you  _ rationalized. You knew that Karkat used to have feelings for Terezi. You also knew that he no longer did, but the nagging voice in the back of your head always reminded you. 

_ What if he started to like her again?  _

The possibility alone made your blood boil and your stomach clench. You couldn’t even bare the thought of losing Karkat. 

Even the smallest interaction between Karkat and Terezi made you go into a fit. You would grow tense and irritable, only to lash out on whoever disturbed you.

Quickly you found yourself trying to keep the two apart. But Terezi was relentless, and you could take no more. 

You spent days of formulating a plan, You  weren’t stupid, you knew damn well Terezi could hold her own in a fight, and would kill you if she needed to. You needed to be careful. 

When you put your plan into motion, everything became a blur. You turned into an emotionless robot, going on autopilot. The second you saw the back of Terezi‘s head, your brain buzzed with commands.

It wasn’t your arms that raised the baseball bat, but it sure as hell were yours that swung it back down onto Terezi’s skull, making the most satisfying crack. You became delirious, whacking the bat with extreme speed and force, not giving the poor troll even a moment of rest. Teal stained your vision as you slowed her pace. 

You glanced down to see the gory puddle that was Terezi’s head. It made you scared that you didn’t even care that she was dead. But, again, you reminded yourself, it was for Karkat, and your previously cold body flooded with warmth. 

You smiled a lovesick smile as you dragged Terezi’s corpse away from the scene. You weren’t getting any sleep that night, but you knew it was well worth it. 


End file.
